<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spaces by shuwashuwishuwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760347">Spaces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuwashuwishuwa/pseuds/shuwashuwishuwa'>shuwashuwishuwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GMMTV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(in theory) they have issues, Gen, i have (a lot of / unresolved) feelings, many other GMMTVs are mentioned, there is angst, this is not a happy universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuwashuwishuwa/pseuds/shuwashuwishuwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the year is 2020, and it is the morning of the annual company outing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a. this will have a continuation<br/>b. it’s NOT a happy universe, in light of ‘recent events’<br/>c. it’s just fic, you guys. don’t take it too seriously, okay?<br/>d. i wrote this because FEELINGS. i have a lot. ugh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It hurts, but just a bit.” Tay takes the bottle of water from Gun’s bag, finishing it off quickly. His head is pounding, and at this point he doesn’t know if it’s the insomnia or all the skipped meals from the last two days. “I’ll sleep it off on the bus.”</p><p>“I seriously doubt that.” Gun levels him with a look. “You’re riding with us, remember?”</p><p><i>Shit.</i> He closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose hard. He’d promised Off they’d travel on the same bus. And stay in the same room.</p><p>“You forgot,” Gun concludes for him, voice clipped. “Papi’s not gonna be happy about that.”</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine.” It’s barely 7 a.m., and Tay doesn’t want to argue. Especially not today, and not with Gun. He’s already on thin ice by just bringing the topic up. “Just. Let me text him first, so he doesn’t sulk.”</p><p>Gun huffs, still a little cross with their current situation. “You baby him so much.”</p><p>“Nong…” Tay starts. He can’t continue, though, because Gun isn’t going to accept the ‘I spoil everyone equally’ excuse he’s been using for the longest time.</p><p>Gun also isn’t wrong, technically.</p><p>“Lee’s with us, right?” Tay starts composing the message on his phone instead of looking at Gun. He hits send, absently thinking if this was what being grounded was like. “I’ll sit next to him. Or Alice, maybe. I really wanna take a nap.”</p><p>His phone buzzes. Three text messages. All from New.</p><p>Gun stares at his lit up phone screen, then at him. “He’s pissed, isn’t he?”</p><p>Tay sighs, opening the first message. New <i>is</i> mad.</p><p>“He’s gonna want to talk to me when we get there,” Tay answers instead. Maybe he’ll negotiate changing roommates later, once Gun was less sober.</p><p>“Five minutes.”</p><p>“What, our entire stay?” Tay combs his hair through his fingers, one step away from frustration. “Nong, you know that’s not possible.”</p><p>Gun smiles at him then, a little sadly. “He’s not supposed to be your problem anymore, P’. We talked about this.”</p><p>And they had. Multiple times, over the last few months. Off had said the same thing to him, albeit his best friend was more blunt.<i> If he doesn’t want to stay away, then maybe</i> you <i>should.</i></p><p>“Okay,” Tay acquiesces, at least for now. “Five minutes.”</p><p>He ignores Gun’s small nod of approval and locks his phone, pocketing it even as it buzzes. More angry messages, definitely. This was gonna be a long weekend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. part ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fighting with Tay was not how New expected his morning to start.</p><p>Technically, they weren’t fighting, but they were supposed to be together for this entire trip. Except Tay had texted him half an hour before they were set to leave, saying that New should sit with his crew instead.</p><p>He had been ditched last-minute, Tay not even taking his bait with the incessant messages and missed calls.</p><p>“I don’t think glaring at your phone is gonna make him reply any faster,” Kay says, giving him a worried look. “Maybe he’s busy?”</p><p>“With what,” New huffs. He’s <i>trying</i> not to be pissed, because Kay is being a good friend right now and Luke even gave up his seat so New wouldn’t have to sulk alone while on the way to the resort, but Tay hadn’t even offered an excuse. His phone wasn’t turned off, either, which meant he was ignoring New <i>on purpose</i>.</p><p>They’d be on different teams this year again, so New thought it would be a good idea to approach Tay and talk now rather than at the venue, before all the presentation prep time rush started.</p><p>Tay was with Off, Arm, and Alice, hanging around one of the buses. They were taking squad photos, in their matching black shirts—all four of them were Team Mickey this year. New was about to walk over to them, but then Gun had appeared from a group of GMMTV staff and all but dragged Tay and Arm to the nearest bus, hurrying them in.</p><p>Annoyed, New walked back to where Luke and Kay were loitering, both much too awake for half past 7am. <i>So much for that conversation, then</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>